


Claimed

by sammikeys (penns_baby)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Dean, Dean can't really not consent, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Dean, Sam is seventeen, Top Sam, Underage Sex, kind of, more tags will be added as I go, this is going to be dark and fluffy., you decide if thats a bad thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penns_baby/pseuds/sammikeys
Summary: Dean is an omega, Sam is an alpha. Sam decides when he is seventeen that he is going to claim Dean as his own. Dean isn't too happy with that plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so new fic for those that are coming from reading my other stuff. I don't know how long this is going to be but I like the idea. Well I guess new fic for anyone. Sam in this thinks he doing the right thing and he may not be wrong, but that being said Dean is not really ok with it. Not at first anyway, I mean you'll see as I continue on. 
> 
> So as always with me I don't own anything from the show. This chapter isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Let me know what you think and if I should continue this or if I am completely off my game.

John Winchester was a hunter. Not just any hunter he had been hunting monsters and ghosts since his wife had been killed by a demon. John also had two sons. His eldest an omega named Dean and his youngest an alpha named Sam. Being an old school alpha, John believed that omegas weren’t good for much. They cooked and cleaned and were at their alphas beck and call. He kept Dean around at first to do those things and to watch after Sam. His plan since his wife had died was to sell Dean to the highest bidder once Sam was old enough. That didn’t work out though not that John was that upset about the way things had turned out. We are getting ahead of ourselves though and also telling the parts that aren’t important. See this story isn’t about John as much as he would like it to be. This story is about his sons.

A little backstory first. The world was divided into three classes. The alphas that were strong and smart. They ruled everything with an iron fist. Everyone spent their childhoods wishing they would present as alpha. The betas were middle class. They could work, get married, own property up to a certain amount anyway. They were allowed to just generally go on with their lives. Omegas were the lowest of the low. They weren’t allowed to do anything without an alphas say so. Once someone presented as omega it was over. They weren’t allowed to go to school anymore and they were under the rule of their alpha parent until a mate could be found for them. Most of the time that mate was a sibling or another family member because they were closest. Sometimes omegas were sold though, if the alpha parent needed the extra money. 

Back to John Winchesters sons. Like I said before Dean was an omega. The lowest on the totem pole and he wasn’t very happy about it. His father had raised him to be an alpha completely ignoring the warning signs. Dean was good with children and he enjoyed doing chores and also hated fighting. These were all signs of an omega, but John had been so convinced that Dean would be alpha it hadn’t crossed his mind that there were other options until Dean had presented. He had been so sure that Sam would present as omega. The boy was soft spoken and spent most of his time in a book. He completely ignored the warning signs with him too. He was hot headed and quick to fight and also the kid shot up and filled out so quick he didn’t think it was possible. Alphas were naturally bigger and stronger than omegas. Omegas after they presented couldn’t put on very much muscle and never got very tall. They had to look delicate standing next to an alpha. 

Even after ignoring all that there was one more crucial thing that John Winchester ignored about his sons. That was the way that Sam looked at Dean. Sam had a feeling that he would end up as an alpha. He saw the signs that his father refused to see. He also knew what Dean was and he made it his life goal to have Dean as his omega. He had a plan, the very next time his father left to go on a job Sam was going to claim his omega. Then there wouldn’t be anything his father could do about it. See Sam is a very smart boy; he’s spent hours in the library reading up on laws. Once an omega has a claiming bite from an alpha nothing can be done. That omega belongs to that alpha for as long as the alpha wants. Dean was going to be Sam’s forever. He was actually getting kind of itchy thinking about it. Normally their dad didn’t wait around very long between jobs, but this time he was. Said something about researching a lead on the thing that killed their mom. Sam couldn’t be bothered to really listen to it. 

He looked over at Dean who was stretched out on the other bed in the motel room they were calling home this week. He knew Dean had already done all the dirty laundry that was in the bags and made dinner. He looked tired, Sam chalked that up to helping their drunken father to bed every night. Sam wished he could make Dean take a nap, but he didn’t have that power yet. Dean was laying on his back with his hands behind his head watching a rerun of some crappy daytime T.V show. With any luck he would nod off for an hour or so. Sam was sitting cross legged on his bed trying to concentrate on his homework, not that it was really working. He felt like he was coming out of his skin, he needed John gone like yesterday. Finally, the man packed his bags, put some money in the container on the counter like always and said he would be back in a couple weeks. He left after running through the rules that both boys knew by heart and Sam couldn’t hold back the smile. Tonight was the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. So I had a little time today that I wasn't expecting to have. So I thought what better way to spend it than writing.
> 
> As always I own nothing. This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Thank you for the comments and kudos. They make me so happy. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also there is no rape in this chapter but it is a close thing so if that bothers you sorry. It's a very small part and doesn't go very far at all.

Dean was laid out on his bed watching a daytime soap opera. If anyone asked, he would just tell them that nothing else was on. That was true, but he also enjoyed them. Every episode was different, but still predictable which is something he didn’t really have in his life. Sam was sitting on his bed stuck in some text book like a nerd. Dean wasn’t allowed to go to school anymore, not that he cared. School was boring and only geeks like his little brother got any enjoyment out of it. 

Dean didn’t even take his eyes off the TV screen when he felt the bed shift beside him. Sam often came and sat close to Dean when their dad was away. Dean had tried telling him to move a couple times. He was too old to be climbing into bed with Dean. The kid never listened though. Not to mention Dean liked having him close. There was something comforting about having him close. 

“Dean? Do you ever think about what your mate will be like?” Dean had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Ever since he had presented Sam had been hung up on this mating thing. 

“Let it go Sammy. We’ve talked about this before.” They really had. This conversation almost weekly for years. Ever since Sam presented as alpha.

“I mean…. you had to have thought about this before. Everyone thinks about it, right?” The kid sounded so damn unsure that Dean had to reassure him. 

“Well, I guess. I mean everyone thinks about it once or twice at least. I don’t know…I guess it’s just not as important to me. I have more important things to think about.” Dean smiled at his brother. He didn’t want Sam to second guess himself. 

“You know I read somewhere that eighty percent of mating’s happen between siblings.” Dean really did roll his eyes at that. Sam needed to get his head out of those damn books.

“Yeah, well, nobody in that eighty percent had dad for a parent. Or lived the kind of life we do.” Their father would kick Sam’s ass if that ever happened. 

Dean jerked when he felt a hand in his hair. He batted Sam’s hand away. They had already had a chick flick moment; he didn’t need to be petted too. Then he really started fighting when one of Sam’s oversized hands closed around his wrist. 

“Sam this isn’t funny let go!” Sam didn’t respond. He just grabbed Dean’s other wrist and moved to straddle him. “Sam I’m serious! Stop!” Dean was really fighting now, twisting and kicking as much as he could.

“It’s ok Dean. I know I didn’t share my plans before. I couldn’t have dad finding out before I got the chance. It’s ok now though, we will get this out of the way and then we can be happy. You will be with me forever.” Dean was shaking his head as Sam spoke.

“Come on man, you don’t want to do this. I get it, I really do. It’s hard, I understand, we move around so much. It’s hard to find someone. But tying yourself to me like this isn’t the answer. You won’t be happy if you do this.” Sam let out a low laugh and brushed a kiss against Dean’s lips.

“You are all I have wanted for years. I had to make sure that if I did this there was no way dad could take you back. Now you are going to be mine forever and no one can say any different.” Sam reached down and started to pull Dean’s shirt off. Dean tried to draw back on his training and jerked to the side causing Sam to rip his shirt, but his hold stayed strong. “You can’t get away from me Dean. And you can’t really say no to me.” Dean felt like crying. Sam had a point. 

“You don’t need to have sex with me to claim me. You just need the bite.” Sam sat up and looked like he was thinking about it.

“True. Then we can consummate my claim on you somewhere that is way better than a dirty motel room.” Sam was nodding to himself now. Dean knew that meant he was planning.

“Hey how about you wait on the whole thing. Once dad gets back you can talk to him about it. He might even help you.” Dean knew it was pointless. Sam was shaking his head before Dean even finished speaking.

“I have to do this now. Dad will only try to stop me. All he cares about is making money off of you. He doesn’t care about you.” Sam leaned down and brushed his lips against Dean’s neck. Dean squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t watch was about to happen, but he also knew that it could be so much worse. He felt Sam’s teeth break the skin on his neck. Right where his neck met his shoulder. It hurt and Dean cried out and tried again to twist free. After what felt like forever Sam released him. Dean immediately rolled off the bed and onto his feet. He needed to be far away and nowhere near his brother right now. He couldn’t leave though. He was claimed now which meant if he did leave Sam could put the police after him. Dean ignored Sam calling him back and ran into the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. So no smut this chapter....sorry to those that were hoping. Next chapter there will be. This is just furthering the plot. 
> 
> As always I own nothing. This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my very own. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also happy season 12 for those of you who watched it tonight. :)

Dean stood at the bathroom sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was trying to force his eyes to look anywhere but the bite mark on his neck. So far he hadn’t been successful. The bite mark was still crusted with blood and was beginning to bruise. Dean hadn’t touched it, that he would admit to anyway. He couldn’t make himself wash the blood off though. Somehow washing the blood off would make it more permanent in his mind. He knew he should. He should clean it and put some ice on it. That way the bruising wouldn’t be so severe. He couldn’t make himself look away from the mirror. He had been standing in the locked bathroom for at least fifteen minutes now. He jumped and hit his hip on the sink when there was a knock on the bathroom door. Part of him hoped it was his dad, even though it wouldn’t do him any good and he knew it wasn’t. 

“Dean you’ve been in there for a while and I haven’t heard any noise from in there. Are you ok?” Dean could hear the worry in his brothers….no not brother, his alpha’s voice. He tried to kill the part of him that wanted to reassure Sam. After what had just been done to him he didn’t owe anyone anything. “Dean. If you don’t answer me in the next minute I’m coming in.” Dean didn’t doubt that he would. 

“I’m fine. Jeez Sam can’t a guy get a little privacy to do his business?” Dean ran the water in the sink and wet a washcloth to clean off the bite mark on his neck. 

“You’ve been in there longer than makes sense. I gave you time. Come out and we’ll get some dinner. You have to be getting cabin fever. I mean I am and I leave her every day for school.” Dean shook his head and scrubbed harder at his neck like he could make the mark go away if he tried hard enough. He stopped when it started seeping blood again. Dean swore softly and held the cloth to his neck to stop the bleeding again. “Dean?” 

“I don’t feel like going out. You can just bring me something back. I’m tired Sammy.” Dean turned the water off and dried his neck happy to see the bleeding had stopped again.

“Okay baby. I will be back soon.” Dean flinched at the pet name. The omega in him felt happy with it. It was a sign of affection from his alpha. The more conscious part of him hated the reminder of what happened. He hadn’t seen it coming and he thought he knew Sam better than anyone. He wondered what signs he had missed or if Sam had just been that good at covering it up. Dean came out of the bathroom once he was sure that Sam was gone. He took another shirt out of his bag and pulled off the ripped one. In a sudden fit of white hot anger, he threw the shirt across the room as hard as he could and pulled the clean one on. He had a strong urge to take a shower long enough that the hot water ran out, but he knew if Sam came back and he was still in the bathroom he would come in to check on Dean and Dean didn’t want to deal with having to take a shower with Sam yet. He wasn’t stupid enough to think that it wouldn’t happen. He just didn’t want it to happen yet, not until he was better equipped to deal with it. Dean sat on the edge of Sam’s bed, not wanting to go anywhere near his right now, and stared at his ripped and balled up shirt on the floor. He wasn’t keeping track of time and jumped when the door opened and Sam walked in carrying a bag of takeout containers and drinks.

“Hey, I went to the diner down the street. You seemed to like them. I got you a garden burger, I know you usually get bacon cheeseburgers, but I want you to start eating a little healthier. I also got you some juice. You need more fruit in your diet.” Sam set up the table and stood waiting for Dean to come join him. Dean got up and pulled a beer out of the fridge only to have it pulled from his hand and placed back in the fridge. “You shouldn’t drink stuff like that. You are well on your way to having a drinking problem. So I’m going to help you cope without alcohol.”

“One isn’t going to hurt me Sam. You can’t change everything like this.” Sam pulled Dean into a hug. Dean was tempted to give in and cry, but he wouldn’t. His father didn’t raise him to give into omega instincts like that.

“You will get used to it and when you do you’ll see that I am doing this for your own good.” Sam talked like he was just waiting for Dean to get with the program. Sam led his omega to the table and sat him down in his chair and then took his own seat. Dean forced himself to take a bite of the salad masquerading as a burger. “So tomorrow is Friday. Which means that I will be out of school for the weekend. Dad is gone, so I thought we could use one of the cards and go get a nicer hotel room for the weekend.” Sam was talking like it was the best idea he had ever had and there wasn’t a question in there. He was telling Dean what they were going to do. 

“You know those cards are only for an emergency. You getting off isn’t an emergency.” Dean took another bite. The damn burger wasn’t that bad not that he would ever admit that. Sam didn’t need to get a bigger head. 

“I wish you wouldn’t talk about it like that baby. You aren’t just some toy that I’m using. This weekend is going to be special for both of us, you’ll see. I have the whole weekend planned already. You’ll love it.” Dean knew there was no point in arguing when Sam sounded so excited about something. “A whole weekend of just you and me. No training, no chores, nothing to do but explore each other and maybe, if we can get off bed for a little while, we will go see some sights. Go to a movie or something.” Dean knew what that was. Sam wanted to show off. It was a thing with alphas. When they were mated they wanted to show off their mates to everyone around. It was a back off warning and showing off at the same time.

“Sounds like a great time.” Dean wasn’t too enthusiastic about it, but he would think up some reason for this weekend not to happen while Sam was at school tomorrow. They finished dinner and Dean curled up in his bed watching some movie on TV. He wasn’t taking in any of it. He wasn’t surprised when Sam curled up behind him and wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist. 

“You can finish your movie baby, but then you need to go to sleep. You need the rest.” Dean nodded and after his movie turned off the TV. He lay in the dark staring at the empty bed across from him where Sam would normally be sleeping. Sam gripped him tighter like he could read Dean’s thoughts. Dean closed his eyes and tried to make himself sleep. He had a real hard time ignoring Sam’s breath on the back of his neck. Sleep was a long time coming and if he snuggled closer to Sam before he fell asleep, well no one had to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. sorry I know I said that this chapter was going to have smut but it didn't work for this chapter.
> 
> As always I own nothing. This is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Dean woke up when Sam got out of bed the next morning. Sam was in taking a shower and Dean pulled himself out of bed to make breakfast. Although after looking in the just about empty fridge he realized that making breakfast was going to mean pouring cereal and milk into a bowl. He stood leaning against the counter for a second imagining living in a place where the fridge was always full and they weren’t scraping by on the money their dad left for them. Dean couldn’t get a job because no place would hire and omega and he wanted Sam to focus on school. School made the kid happy. Dean used to think it was the only thing that made Sam happy, but apparently that was wrong. Apparently, he also made Sam happy. It wasn’t easy to always have to worry about having enough food. Especially with Sam presenting as Alpha. Alpha’s ate a lot especially after right they presented. Dean often worried that Sammy didn’t get enough to eat. Not that their dad would ever listen to what Dean said.

Dean started when arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He hadn’t heard the shower turn off. He must have been really deep in his head to not hear the crappy, squeaky as hell shower turn off. “What are you thinking so hard about?” Sam’s voice was quiet, almost like he didn’t want to break Dean out of his thoughts completely. 

“Just wishing we had some bacon Sammy. Nothing better after a good night’s sleep than bacon.” Sam snorted and shook his head against Dean’s shoulder getting his t-shirt wet from the water left in his hair. 

“You say bacon goes with everything.” Sam was still chuckling and grabbed the bowl from Dean’s hand. He hadn’t realized he was still holding it. Then Sam grabbed another one from the cabinet and some spoons. “You coming to eat breakfast? Or are you holding out hope that some bacon will come flying through the window.”

Dean turned away from the window and sat at the table. “Sammy if bacon could fly in the window just because I thought about it I would be one happy guy.” Dean poured the cereal and milk in both bowls. Sam ate his quickly as usual. Then started to put all his books back in his bag. “Do you need a ride to school?” Their dad had been leaving the impala with them for years now. He had promised their mom that the car would be Dean’s one day and he didn’t break promises that he had made to Mary. So Dean drove the impala taking Sam to and from school and to the grocery store. Dean loved that car. 

“About that Dean.” Sam trailed off with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. It was a nervous tick and one that Dean knew well. “I’m going to be taking the car from now on. I worry about you driving it on your own. I know you’re a good driver. I mean you taught me. It’s just I don’t want you to get in an accident all alone. So I’m doing this to protect you.” Dean understood the thought process. Most alpha’s treated omegas like glass that might break at any time. That didn’t mean it didn’t piss him off. 

“Really Sam? Would you like me to stay barefoot and in the kitchen too? I raised you, because dad wouldn’t…or couldn’t whatever excuse he’s using these days. That entire time nobody said anything about me not being capable. Then you get this idea in your head and now I can’t drive anymore.” Dean stopped his rant to breath. He felt angry tears well up in his eyes and blinked them back. 

“I didn’t say you weren’t capable Dean. I just said that I didn’t want you to get hurt on your own. I’m allowed to worry and you know I always have worried about you.” Sam picked up his bag and hugged Dean close. “I don’t want to take the things you love away. And I’m hoping that you won’t accuse me of that. It’s still your car and you can still drive when we are together. I just don’t want you driving alone. Now I have to go or I’m going to be late. Make sure you eat something for lunch and I will be home at my normal time. I love you.” Dean nodded his head against Sam’s chest. He was so confused. Part of him was mad about being treated like a helpless omega and the other part was happy to be cared about and loved like this. That’s all he ever wanted was someone to put him first. 

After Sam left Dean kept himself busy cleaning the motel room they were living in. After everything was clean he sat down and watched TV while sewing up holes in his and Sam’s clothes. Their clothes were old and from secondhand shops, but that didn’t mean the Dean didn’t try to keep them looking nice. He was glad when Sam finally presented because that meant he was at the size he was going to stay at and they could stop buying him new clothes every couple of months. Since Sam was an alpha and alpha’s fought each other a lot of Sam’s clothes ended up getting rips in them. Dean had tried to talk to him about it before but that was never going to change. Alpha’s fought that was just the simple truth. So Dean stopped complaining and learned to sew nice so that Sam had clothes and not rags. Dean had lunch just like he promised he had a sandwich and the rest of his juice from the night before. It took a lot for him to stay away from the beer, but Sam had gone out of his way to tell Dean he didn’t want him drinking beer and it felt wrong to do it anyway. Dean even laid down and took a nap for a little while. When Sam got home the omega was sitting at the table making a shopping list.

“There’s a sandwich for you in the fridge.” Dean knew Sam would be hungry after he got home. When wasn’t that kid hungry. “Dude are you eating your socks or what? Every time I do laundry there are more missing.” 

“They get holes in them. Ones so big you can’t sew them. That’s what happens when you were the same socks for like six years.” Sam spoke after swallowing a huge bite of his sandwich. Dean was proud that the kid had some manners at least. Dean added socks to his shopping list hoping they would have enough for all of it. They had the credit cards, but their dad always stressed how important it was keeping low profile and how the credit cards could be traced to them and that would draw unwanted attention. Sam told Dean about his day while he finished his snack and Dean noticed how he wasn’t bringing up this weekend. He wondered if that was on purpose. Sam put his plate in the sink and told Dean he had homework to do and Dean couldn’t help it anymore. The omega side of him just snapped. He stood and grabbed Sam by the shirt pleased when the alpha let himself be pulled. Dean crushed his lips against Sam’s. The alpha’s hands went to his waist and his omega licked into his mouth tasting peanut butter and kind of loving it even thought that should be kind of gross. Sam pushed him back against the wall and Dean couldn’t help the moan that came out of him. He started trying to pull of Sam’s clothes and was confused when the alpha stopped him. 

“I told you Dean I don’t want to do this in a dirty motel room. Just give me a couple hours to make sure all my plans are in place and then I promise we will get out of here and go someplace better.” Dean nodded and licked his swollen lips. Now he just had to make it through the next couple hours without talking himself out of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. This took a while to get the way I wanted it.
> 
> As always I own nothing from the show. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think of this chapter. This one is actually kind of long. I'm surprised at myself. Also I know nothing about hotel's or why they may or may not lower their prices. So Sam's information is probably wrong but oh well it's fiction.

Dean slid behind the wheel. Sam hadn’t been lying when he said that Dean could still drive just not by himself. Dean loved the feel of his baby’s wheel beneath his hands. Sam had been silent in the seat next to him since he had given Dean directions to where they were going. He was reading some book that may or may not have been about science. Dean hadn’t been listening when Sam told him about it. 

Dean made the last turn and pulled into the parking lot of a nice hotel. Way nicer than they were used to. “Dude, how are we going to afford this?” Sam snapped his book closed and looked up.

“I used one of the cards. It actually isn’t that expensive. The town is small enough and has no tourist attractions so they had to lower their prices to stay open.” Dean laughed at that. Trust Sam to have done enough research on the place to know why the hotels in the area lowered their prices. 

“Do you ever think about anything that isn’t in a book, nerd boy?” That felt nice. After the weirdness of the last couple days it was nice to joke around with Sam again. Dean loved these moments, when it was just him and his brother in the car and he could look over to the passenger seat and see his brothers huge smile. 

“Oh sometimes I think of other things.” Sam was smiling at Dean, but it was different. It wasn’t an amused smile; it was actually kind of predatory. Dean got it, he was a teenage boy once and it seemed like all he thought about at that point was sex. Sam was different though. Hell before Sam had claimed him he hadn’t shown any interest in sex. Dean had been beginning to think that he never would. Maybe he had always been waiting for this turn of events.

Sam and Dean got out of the car and went inside. Sam was carrying their bags. Dean was getting sick of being treated like the helpless omega. There wasn’t much he could say though. Nothing that Sam would listen to anyway. Sam was the alpha and could decide exactly how he treated Dean. Sam got them checked into a room and Dean whistled once he got the door open. This place was nice and it had a minibar which was a major plus in Dean’s book. 

“Stay away from the minibar. All that stuff is overpriced.” Sam sounded so sure that he knew what Dean had been thinking. Forget that he actually had, he didn’t need to know that. 

“I wasn’t going to. I don’t even care about the stupid minibar.” Dean scoffed trying to sound like he really didn’t care.

Arms went around Dean’s waist from behind and Sam dropped a kiss behind his ear. “Sure, you didn’t, baby, don’t worry I brought you snacks.” Dean grumbled at that. Sam did know him way too well. Sam chuckled and spun Dean around so they were facing each other. “I bet I can take your mind off your stomach. Some people have said that that’s impossible.” Dean rolled his eyes at that. He thought about other things. 

Dean knew what was going to happen. There wasn’t anything he could do to stop it and the omega in him wanted it. Sam kissed him and Dean deepened the kiss, his hands finding their way under his brother’s shirt. Dean felt himself being pushed and he landed on the soft bed, which had way too many pillows in his opinion. Sam smiled at him and began removing his clothes. Once Dean’s brain caught up with what was going on he began to struggle out of his shirt. Sam crawled on the bed, now wearing nothing, and started undoing Dean’s belt. 

Once he managed to get out of his shirt, Sam was trying to push his jeans down while kissing Dean. Dean helped by kicking his boots off. Sam broke the kiss and Dean was left panting. Dean looked at his brother wondering why he had just suddenly stopped like that. Sam was staring down at the omega with a look of wonder in his eyes. Dean suddenly felt very exposed laying with his naked brother in only his socks and underwear being stared at like he was some sort of miracle. 

“Sammy?” Dean really didn’t understand what was happening. Had Sam changed his mind? No, he wouldn’t do that. He had been planning this for too long. Sam wasn’t one to give up on his plans. 

“Is this real? I’m so scared that I’m going to wake up and this will all be a dream. I’ve been scared for so long that dad would find some way to get rid of you or sell you off before I could claim you.” Sam’s voice was soft, like he was scared if he spoke too loud Dean would disappear. Dean knew what it felt like to be afraid. He had been scared for years that when he got mated off he would never see Sammy again. So in a way what Sam had done had been a solution for both their fears. Sam got the omega that he always wanted and Dean would never have to leave his Sammy.

“Of course, it’s real. I would never leave you Sammy. We are both here and I’m always going to be with you.” Dean reached out and ran a hand down the alpha’s chest, breaking him out of his thoughts. Sam smiled big dove back down to kiss Dean again. Dean managed to toe his socks off and shimmy out of his underwear. Now they were both naked and Dean was feeling nervous. He knew Sam would love him no matter what, but after how much he had always teased Sam about sex he didn’t want to give his brother any ammo to tease him back with. 

Dean got an idea and pushed his brother off him and onto his back. He was actually really surprised when Sam let him do it without a fight. His brother looked confused, but he was willing to let Dean do what he wanted for now. Dean kissed Sam one more time on the lips and then moved down and sucked a mark into his neck. A growl caught in the alpha’s throat at the act. Marking was considered a display of dominance and omegas weren’t allowed those, but he made no move to stop Dean. He was too curious about what was going to happen next. Dean pushed against Sam’s shoulders and the alpha moved up the bed to lean against the pillows. Dean kneeled between Sam’s legs and looked up at his brother making it clear what he was about to do. 

Dean looked down his brother’s body until his eyes landed on the hard cock in front of him. Sam was very gifted. Dean knew that alphas had big dicks, but Sam seemed to have some of them beat. The omega curled his hand around it, smirking when Sam gasped. Dean figured that would happen. Sam was an alpha, but he was also a teenage boy. So Dean figured he would be pretty sensitive. The omega leaned forward and licked at the head getting used to the taste. He found that he actually didn’t hate it. The taste was salty with an underlying flavor of Sam. Dean took the alpha in his mouth swallowing as much down as he could. Sam swore and one big hand found its way onto the back of Dean’s head. Dean spent a little way licking and sucking, just getting used to the taste and feel of his alpha in his mouth. 

“Dean…oh god…Dean you have to stop. I’m gonna…I can’t.” Sam was gasping and pulling at his hair. Dean pulled off and smirked up at the alpha that was trying to get his breathing under control. “Come up here.” Sam pulled on Dean’s arm and the omega complied, crawling up the bed and settling down next to Sam. The alpha pulled him into a kiss and ran his hands down Dean’s body dipping a finger into the omegas already slick entrance. Dean whined into the kiss. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs in a blatant invitation. Sam rolled over and propped up so he was hovering over Dean. The omega had no choice but to look his alpha in the eyes as a finger pushed inside him. His body accepted it easy due to all the slick that was leaking out of him and staining his thighs and probably the bedspread underneath him. Sam moved up to two fingers, then three and after what felt like forever he pulled them out and kneeled in-between Dean’s spread legs. “Are you ready?” All Dean could do was nod. He had been ready for what seemed like hours. 

Dean moaned so loud that he was pretty sure it sounded like a scream when the alpha finally pushed inside of him. Considering this was his first time Sam fucked like a master. He was all dominating muscles and teeth. Making sure Dean knew he was owned. All Dean could do was hold onto the alphas shoulders and wrap his legs around his waist. He was moaning and babbling, but he couldn’t tell what he was saying. Sam kept hitting that sweet spot inside of him and making his brain go fuzzy. Dean felt the muscles in his stomach tightening and before he knew it he was coming all over both of them. Sam’s thrusts got faster and harder and then he went still, biting the claiming mark on Dean’s neck and making the omega shiver and swear. Dean could feel Sam’s knot locking them together and vaguely thought they should have done this in a different position. 

Sam rolled them over so that he was on his back and Dean was on top of him. He reached down and grabbed a shirt off the floor cleaning the mess between as well as he could. After that he cuddled the omega close. They would have to wait for his knot to go down before they could actually clean up. Neither of them really minded though, they were happy being so close together at the moment. Sam kissed Dean on the forehead. “You might as well get some sleep baby. We are both pretty tired now and we aren’t going anywhere for a while.” Dean hmmm’d and nodded already half asleep. In no time at all both alpha and omega were asleep and neither heard the phone their dad had left for emergency’s ringing buried under clothes in one of the bags.


End file.
